4-(4-{3-[4-Chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]ureido}phenoxy)-N2-methylpyridine-2-carboxamide, having the structure as represented by Formula I
is marketed in the United States as its tosylate salt (sorafenib tosylate) of Formula II
under the brand name Nexavar® for the treatment of patients with unresectable hepatocellular carcinoma and advanced renal cell carcinoma.
WO 2006/034797 discloses ethanol and methanol solvates of sorafenib tosylate.
U.S. Patent Publication 2009/192200 discloses dimethyl sulphoxide and N-methylpyrrolidone solvates of sorafenib tosylate.